


Alone Time

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien spends some alone time in his room thinking of Ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this here's my first Miraculous Ladybug fic :D It's been awhile since I did some solo writing and this is my first attempt at writing anything for Miraculous. I hope it's okay! I love Ladrien and wanted to write some.
> 
> italics = Adrien's imagination
> 
> Also tagged for underage since the characters are under 18, but still teenagers. Just wanna be safe ;)

“Plagg, how about you uh, go outside for a bit?” Adrien said, looking at the small kwami. He had plans, plans that didn’t involve Plagg being there at all.

 

Plagg was about to shove a massive piece of camembert in his mouth before he stopped, turning to look at Adrien. “What for?” he asked, eating the entire piece in one bite. Adrien had never asked him to just leave before, was he mad at him?

 

Adrien sighed, not sure how to word it so it didn’t sound so suspicious. “I uh, just need some alone time okay?” he said, sitting down on his bed. He almost considered transforming just so the kwami would be gone but decided against it. After all, masturbating in a full spandex body suit wouldn’t be so easy. 

 

But wait! He could just take his ring off and Plagg would disappear. Sure it seemed pretty mean but Adrien was desperate here.

 

“Sorry Plagg, I’ll put it back on soon,” Adrien said, not even giving Plagg a chance to reply as he pulled the silver ring from his finger, the small kwami disappearing as he did. It made Adrien feel a bit bad as he stuffed the ring in a drawer but whatever, he needed his alone time before he exploded in a mess of raging teenage hormones.

 

With a contented sigh Adrien relaxed on his bed, having made sure to lock his door beforehand (god he’d die of embarassment if Natalie found him like this. Or even worse, his father). Eagerly he reached down, undoing his pants and shuffling them down to his ankles, reaching into his boxers to pull out his cock. 

 

“Ladybug,” he moaned, closing his eyes as he began to stroke his cock, fantasies clouding his mind. 

 

_ “You like this don’t you,” Ladybug would say as she reached down, delicate fingers wrapping around Adrien’s cock, giving it a light squeeze and eliciting a moan from the boy.  _

 

_ Next Ladybug leaned down, tongue darting out, gently running over the tip, a light giggle escaping her as some precum dripped out. “Yeah, you do like it,” she said, taking in the head of Adrien’s cock, gently sucking. _

 

_ “Fuck yes,” Adrien groaned, the imaginary Ladybug now starting to bob her head up and down, a few slurping sounds coming before she suddenly took his cock out of her mouth, reaching up with her hand and sucking on two of her fingers. _

 

_ “L-Ladybug?” He curiously asked, only getting a chuckle in response as he felt her clothed fingers circling his entrance, his face bright red in embarrassment.  _

 

Adrien took himself out of his fantasy for a moment, moving his hand down to where he imagined Ladybug’s would be, whimpering as he shoved a finger inside.

 

_ “Oh Adrien, you’re so tight here,” Ladybug teased, giving one long lick from shaft to head as she started to wriggle her finger around a bit.   _

 

_ Adrien groaned, lifting his legs a bit, doing his best not to strangle ladybug with his thighs. He never imagined that something like that would feel so good. “Ladybug,” he softly moaned out, feeling her finger push in deeper.  _

 

_ He could hear her chuckle again, giving a few harsh thrusts with her finger as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock before taking it back in her mouth again. As Adrien let out another loud moan she bobbed her head a few times before releasing his cock again. _

 

_ “Ladybug?” He asked, wondering why she was letting up. _

 

_ She chuckled, reaching down and grabbing her spandex suit between her legs, ripping it to reveal her cunt. “I don’t want you coming too soon.” She purred out, shifting her body so that she was now straddling Adrien’s head. “So return the favor would you?” _

 

God Adrien could only imagine what Ladybug looked like down there. Would she shave? Or go all natural? Not that he cared what she did. He eventually settled on that she would at least trim it down there a bit.

 

_ Adrien’s tongue darted out, licking along her labia, his hands going to her thighs. He could hear Ladybug moan as his tongue swirled around her clit. _

 

_ “Oh Adrien,” Ladybug groaned, squeezing her own breasts with her hands as Adrien continued lapping at her, his tongue now darting in and out of her cunt.   _

 

_ After a few more licks from Adrien Ladybug moved herself down Adrien’s body, giving his cock a few more strokes before crouching down. She was wet enough down there now for it not to hurt as bad.  “Ready?” She asked, giving Adrien a wink as she slowly lowered herself, the two of them groaning in unison as Ladybug was penetrated.  _

 

_ God it felt so good, Ladybug’s warmth wrapped around Adrien as she slowly began to move herself, grinding her hips as she moved up and down. “How does it feel Adrien?” She asked, getting nothing but a moan in response.  _

 

_ Ladybug continued moving, reaching down to stroke her clit as she rode Adrien, Adrien’s hands moving up to grope her breasts. _

 

Adrien could only imagine what Ladybug’s (or anyone else’s for that matter) breasts would feel like. He assumed they’d be soft and squishy.

 

“D-Dammit,” he grunted, hips jerking as he came all over his hand. 

 

He didn’t want his fantasy to end, but he couldn’t hold back anymore, breathing heavily as he tried not getting any cum on his bed. No way he would want to explain to Natalie what those stains where. 

  
After a minute or so he kicked his pants off with a sigh, heading to the bathroom to wash himself so he could put his ring back on, hoping Plagg wouldn’t ask too many questions. 


End file.
